deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Disclaimer: To maintain this wiki's policies and to depict the Pirate accurately, this page has some rules; * This will be focusing PRIMARILY on fictional depictions, though using Real Life examples can still be allowed. * The Pirates depicted on this page are a composite of consistent and realistic ideas of what a Pirate was. Superhuman or inhuman depictions are not allowed to be mentioned. For example; Jack Sparrow and Long John Silver are allowed, but Monkey D. Luffy or Ridley are not. And the Blackbeard from real life is not the same Blackbeard from One Piece. * What will be depicted is a composite version of what the standard individual Pirate once was; not focusing on any one pirate primarily; though the feats of famous individuals can still be mentioned. The Caribbean Pirates were the scum of the European American Colonies during the 1600s and early 1700s. While Zoro and Pirate Batman are inspired by the idea of the Caribbean Pirate, in both real life and fiction these criminals managed to terrorize, raid and loot anyone in their path. The Pirate itself was one of the most popular requests on Death Battle due to its internet rivalry against the Ninja. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Pirate vs Ninja *Pirate vs Knight (Deadliest Warrior) History Classical pirates rose to power in the 1710s after the War of the Spanish Succession. When the war ended, now jobless soldiers resorted to piracy off the coast of European colonies. At least 2000 pirates had homes and bases in the Caribbean in 1717. In 1718 King George I announced a Kings' Pardon to allow pirates to return to their old lives without fear of arrest. This significantly decreased the pirate population as many wanted to retire anyways. Because of this pardon, eventually the pirates were stopped by a anti-piracy crackdown from European navies. Famous Caribbean Pirates include; Edward Teach "Blackbeard", Bartholomew Roberts "Black Bart", Anne Bonny, Mary Read, and Sir Henry Morgan. Some fictional Pirates were actually heroes or at the very least challenged other villainous Pirates or corrupt navies. In the world of One Piece for example; some Pirates have affiliations with an international Revolutionary Army. As seen in the South Park episode Fatbeard: Caribbean Pirates have been surpassed by modern day Somalian Pirates. Fatbeard himself (Eric Cartman) attempted the traditional large scale method of Pirate conquest only for the majority of his crew to be sniped and killed by Navy SEALS. Death Battle Fanon (Info) General Info *Year: 1715 *Height: c. 5' 10" *Weight: c. 170 lbs Experience * Veterans of the Queen Ann's War (most of them) * Practitioners of fencing and dueling * Trained and experienced in naval and marine warfare, melee combat and blackpowder weapons * Masters of deception and ambush * Very good singers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynUXUBvPR9E https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EB37CvARO24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9bXjttMxKY ** Famous songs include; A Pirate's Life for Me, Spongebob Squarepants Theme Song, and You are a Pirate * Resourceful; able to survive well both at sea and on tropical islands for long periods of time. * Experienced at swinging from mast ropes or vines. Weapons * Cutlass and Saber ** A single handed sword sharp enough to slice an unarmored opponent in half with a single slash. Some Pirates could hold their swords or knives inside their mouth; allowing them to use their hands for other things like climbing rigging. They were short shorts because Pirate Boats were too small for a long sword. A Cutlass and Saber were similar weapons and Pirates used both; but the Cutlass was thicker and shorter relative to the Saber. A Cutlass hilt was sometimes armored, and could be used to block blows or to punch enemies. *Spadroon ** A stabbing sword used for fencing. It was heavier than a saber, but offered superior range due to its length. These rapiers were more common for the more 'gentlemenly' Pirates like Captain Hook. * Flintlock Pistol ** While there is no universal design of a Flintlock Pistol; they can range from a small Derringer to .50 Cal at least. A good marksman can have an effective killing range of 50 yards but in a heated engagement this range can drop to about 10-20 ft. To compensate for their relatively short range and the possibility of a misfire (especially since the sea air damped gunpowder) Pirates would carry multiple pistols at once; hanging on their belts, coats, bandoliers, ect. The Pistol itself could pistolwhip foes as well. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TK0AIjRzIM4 * Blunderbuss and Musketoon ** One of the first types of Shotguns. The ammunition can be random shrapnet or stones that still function like modern day buckshot. The spread of the shot can hit multiple targets at once; and can be spread out further due to the trumpet shape of the gun. Even heavy Knight armor could be pierced by the Blunderbuss; hence why traditional Knights became irrelevant. * Grenado ** A grenade that looks like the classical image of a 'cartoon bomb'. The shrapnel was able to go around armor to strike the openings and gaps between the armored plates. * Musket ** The Musket was the primary weapon of the renaissance; replacing Knights with Pike and Shoot or Napoleonic Warfare. Since they were only single shot, the musket balls were massive to better guarantee a kill. Most muskets were .75 Cal at least. The effective range of a Musket can be about 100 yards. Muskets can pierce Knight armor, hence why steel armor became irrelevant by the Industrial Period. While Muskets did need maintenance, using it was very easy to master. The average reloading speed of a Flintlock Musket was about 20 seconds at most. * Belaying pins, Chains, Grappling Hook, Harpoons, and other improvised sailing weapons. ** Belaying pins were weighted to anchor down rigging and rope, but was dense enough to be used as a club as well. Long John Silver used a pin to beat Mr. Arrow in the 1950 film adaptation of Treasure Island. * Hook hand (for amputees) * Cannons ** Can fire cannonballs, grapeshot, knives, chains and random shrapnel all with lethal potency. *Swivelguns ** Were similar to cannons yet smaller weapons and more designed for sniping. * Sloop or Frigate ** Normally housing multiple rowboats, cargo capable of sustaining a crew for months at sea. Sailboats were slow however; moving only 8 knots at most. * Knives * Black Spot ** A tool of psychological warfare; used to declare that their victim will be murdered by a pirate crew. It terrified the legendary Pirate Captain Billy Bones so much that he died from shock. * Boobytraps ** Some Pirates, like Captain Flint or "One-Eyed" Willy's, protected their treasure with boobytraps. * Beer Bottle ** Pirates would sometimes drink even during battle, so might as well use the bottle as a club. Feats * Plundered most of the Caribbean Islands, gathering luxurious treasures from the raids ** Captain Flint's treasure was valued 700,000 1750c. Pound Sterling (or $157 million in 2016 USD) before burying it. * Survived and defeated European Navies on multiple occasions * Defeated a fully armored Knight in 1 on 1 combat (Deadliest Warrior). ** Fought other ancient warriors in the videogame adaptations https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_pH3FZXZac. * Blackbeard blockcaded the town of Charleston, South Carolina for 5 days. * Black Bartholomew Roberts raided at least 470 vessels. * Frequently escape deadly situations or capture; especially as seen with Jack Sparrow or Long John Silver. * Captain Flint singlehandedly killed 7 of his crewmates (to keep his treasure's location a secret without his map). Weaknesses * Rarely sober, even during battle ** Some Pirates died or became ill from alcoholism; Captain Flint and Billy Bones for example were dying from rum consumption. * Sometimes amputated or missing body parts from previous battles ** Peg Legs, Hook Hands and Eye Patches were used to attempt to compensate for the loss. * Treasonous, greedy, cutthroat ** It was common for fictional Pirates to kill each other, even for the most minor reasons. In real life this threat did exist in the most unstable crews. ** Some Pirate Crews attempted to make a Pirate Code to prevent mutiny. * Armorless ** This was because armor was impracticle on boats; as boats were too small and cramp for heavy armor. * No camo (Kind of irrelevant on a boat) * Black powder weapons are loud * Black powder weapons malfunction frequently ** Pirates carried multiple pistols into battle to compensate if any single pistol would to malfunction. * Black powder guns take about half a minute to a full minute to reload just one shot ** Pirates always had their guns preloaded; but their raids were designed to be quick so they didn't need to reload. ** Water or moist air can dampen gunpowder; common at sea. ** The flint on a flintlock could fall off or break apart. Spare flints were always available but would take at least a minute or two to reposition onto the musket. * Pirate ships regularly had flammable black powder barrels scattered around, which are a potential hazard. * Scurvy was the number 1 killer of pirates; no joke. * Superstitious ** Long John Silver was able to terrify his crew after pointing out they desecrated a Bible in order to give John a Black Spot. * Pirate Sloops has fewer cannons than naval Warcraft as Pirates didn't want to sink their booty; the average 80ft long Sloop had 12 cannons at most and a 40 man crew. * Bounties, as impressive as they are, attracts navies and bounty hunters. * Filthy and unsanitary. * Sometimes bury their treasure for no reason. ** According to Kaptain Skurvy (from Donkey Kong Country); Section 3 paragraph 4 of the official 'Pirate Handbook' "Any and all treasures required by ill-gotten means shall and will be systematically buried." Failures * Samuel Bellamy's capture of the ship The Whydah made him the wealthiest Caribbean pirate in history (with a wealth of $ 131.9 millions (in 2015 USD)). Two months later Bellamy, his crew and Whydah were wiped out by a cyclone. * Captain Hook's crew have been regularly defeated by Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. * Relatively normal Pirate crews have been frequently and easily defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates; sometimes by Luffy alone. https://youtu.be/11bb9VRrbo0 ** Krieg Pirates, despite being a massive armada, was almost completely slaughtered by Dracul Mihawk singlehandedly. * Diddy and Dixie Kong defeated King K. Rool's Pirate crew and Donkey Kong defeated Captain Skurvy's crew multiple times. * Long John Silver's crew mutinied against him, only for them to be wiped out by Captain Alexander Smollett's crew and (during the mutiny) Long John himself. * A majority of pirate crews retired or were killed only a few years after being active. * Bartholomew Roberts death was due to his crew being too drunk to fight back against Chaloner Ogle's frigate HMS Swallow. * Redbeard was defeated by Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo when a jackhammer fell into his pants. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKQuHL56HtI * 'Walking the Plank' frequently allowed the intended victim plenty of time to escape or counter attack and the execution itself was very survivable. Noticeable Pirates (real and fictional) For the superhuman or inhuman Pirates click on the 'pirates' category at the bottom of this page. Long John Silver Main antagonist of the classical book Treasure Island. Despite missing a leg and (supposedly) retiring as a cook, Long John Silver was the most feared pirate of England. He managed to find his Captain Flint's treasure map and treasure, only to barely escape arrest and flee into the ocean. Silver gained this reputation by being Flint's Quartermaster, and the tyrannical Captain Flint admitted to fear Silver. Robert Newton's portrayal of Long John created the iconic 'Arg' and Pirate accent. Edward James Kenway A successful and skilled yet relatively unknown pirate within the Assassin's Creed universe. Was one of Blackbeard's closest allies and looted and assassinated throughout the Caribbean Islands. Captain Jack Sparrow A bizarre and clumsy yet surprisingly resourceful pirate who survived duels against zombies, fishpeople, a kraken and other magical oddities. Captain Hook The most feared pirate of Neverland and arch enemy of Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. Despite his reputation and intelligence, Hook never permanently defeated the Lost Boys and is terrified of Tick-Tock the Crocodile. As his name suggests, he has a massive hook on his left hand when Peter amputated his hand and fed it to Tick-Tock. Guybrush Threepwood Repeatedly defeated the immortal demon LeChuck single-handedly despite possessing no superhuman abilities. Pirate Captain (The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!) Almost succeeded in winning 'Pirate of the Year'. Frequently accidentally raids targets that possess no wealth or treasure and some of his cremates are just random fish wearing hats. Captain Syrup The rival of Wario. Despite losing to him twice, she managed to steal his Bottomless Coin Sack; a bag capable of creating infinite wealth. Batman After being sent back in time, Batman became an elite pirate under the Blackbeard Pirates. Risky Boots Longtime rival of the half-genie Shantae. Dread Pirate Roberts Hero of the Princess Bride. Captain Redbeard (Lego) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Pirates Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Warrior Category:Teams